


That's what friends are for.

by AshPhyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, F/M, Jealous Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshPhyn/pseuds/AshPhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompt for Stydia-fanfics on Tumblr.</p><p>Prompt: Stiles (now nogitsune free) is dating Malia…which leads to Lydia being jealous, Allison noticing/pointing it out, and Lydia either being in denial or having a “Holy shit” moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what friends are for.

**Scott: Where are you? You’re not usually this late. Is everything okay?**

**Lydia: Sorry, not coming. I’m not feeling well.**

Lydia turned over in her bed, putting her phone down on her bedside table. Tonight was a pack meeting but Lydia didn’t feel bad missing it as it wasn’t an important one. It seemed like they were in for another temporary calm-before-the-storm, since taking care of the psychotic omega that had been plaguing them.

Lydia just did not have the energy to sit through another one of those after the last one. Memories of Malia growling at her when she tried to sit next to Stiles still made her blood boil. It was all she could do to not growl back at the other girl, even if Lydia wasn’t a were-anything.

With all of Stiles’ free time spent with Malia, she missed the little things like riding in the jeep with him to school and just being around him. And frankly, with all the PDA between Malia and Stiles, she really didn’t know how the others could stand to be in the same room. She honestly didn’t know how she would have coped if it weren’t for Allison.

_Knock, knock._

Lydia smiled. Of course, Stiles could never leave things lie. It had been over half an hour since Scott’s sms. He must have driven over to hers from Derek’s soon after her reply.

She got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled on a long green sweater over her leggings and ran her fingers through her hair. As she went down the stairs, she felt a twinge of guilt at what Malia must have thought of Stiles leaving to get her.

"Stiles, I told Scott I wasn’t feeling well and…", Lydia stopped when she saw who was at the door.

"Allison?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," Allison said with a smile and raised an eyebrow at her petite friend.

Lydia faked a cough, “I’m not disappointed, I just wasn’t expecting you. Anyway, you shouldn’t have driven over, I don’t feel well.”

Lydia coughed again and this time added a sniffle for emphasis.

"Lydia Martin. You need to stop avoiding us. We barely see you at lunch anymore, and I’ve never seen you spend that much time in the library and especially not at lunch," Allison argued.

"You either tell me what’s going on or you come with me to the pack meeting" Allison finished crossing her arms in front of her.

5 minutes later, Lydia was sitting in the passenger seat of Allison’s car staring out the window. Allison had that look on her face. The one that said I know what’s going on even if you don’t.

"Lydia," Allison started tentatively, glancing at her friend beside her.

Lydia sighed, here it came. Lydia appreciated that she had a best friend who knew her better than herself. Really she did, but sometimes it was a bit unnerving. "Do you think you could be feeling jealous?" Allison asked.

"What?!" Lydia swung her head right around to look at her best friend who was staring straight ahead at the road in front of her.

Screw that. Allison didn’t know her at all.

"Jealous? Of who?" Lydia asked trying to sound casual.

It didn’t work if the quirk of Allison’s brow said anything.

"You barely talk at lunch whenever Stiles is there with Malia and you leave as soon as possible. Every morning your whole body tenses when she kisses him. You and Malia barely say more than a sentence to each other-"

"She growls at me!!" Lydia protested.

Allison sighed as she kept her eyes in the road. The car was silent for about a minute.

"I’m not jealous," Lydia said quietly as she looked out the window.

"I just miss him-as a friend!" Lydia was quick to clarify. Allison wisely kept quiet, letting Lydia continue.

"It’s just that somewhere along the line I got used to all the little things that comes from being friends with Stiles"

"What kind of little things, Lydia?" Allison pressed gently.

"You know his stupid sarcastic comments, his stupid old jeep that’s as noisy as a jumbo jet but somehow feels safe, the way he listens when you talk. His eyes, when he looks right at you, it’s like… I don’t know, like he sees something you don’t. I actually even miss being within reach of his crazy flinging arms, for someone who’s barely still, he manages to make me feel calm. Most of the time. Then sometimes, he’s just so frustrating that I want to cause him serious bodily harm. But, he has this habit of putting his hand on my back, I don’t even remember how it started, but somehow, it always makes me feel better. And he just does it, I don’t even think he realises it but somehow he just knows when I need it. So there, those are the little things I miss about my friend" Lydia finished.

Allison nodded and refrained from mentioning that half of those ‘friendly’ things applied more to Lydia then it did to any of the other pack members. Even Scott.

"And what about Malia?"

"What about Malia? I like her" Lydia said.

Allison side-eyed her friend again.

"Fine," Lydia huffed. "I don’t exactly _like_ her.”

"It’s just that Stiles is different around her. More restrained, less… _Stiles_. She’s still so wild and I know she wouldn’t ever hurt him, but I don’t know if she gets him. Who Stiles is, what are the things that matter to him and why”

Allison nodded silently, she had noticed the difference in Stiles too, in fact so had Scott. But neither of them said anything, waiting to see how it would play out. But Allison couldn’t ignore the effect it was having on her best friend even if Lydia didn’t realise it herself.

"So you see, that’s why I’m not her biggest fan. It has nothing to do with all the PDA, though I am close to starting a petition that she should not be allowed to eat Stiles’ face like that every time he says good morning. And the touching and the sniffing and the licking!! I mean I get that his moles are weirdly attractive and that neck of his… What don’t look at me like that! Just because I can appreciate Stiles sexual attraction doesn’t mean I want to have sex with him. I mean, have you seen his hands?! And seriously, if Malia would eat his face less and let him kiss her a bit more, that would be so much more satisfying. It’s not fair. If she didn’t hold him down so much, those hands would ….oh shit."

Allison was trying her hardest not to grin at Lydia’s light bulb moment.

"I think I’m sexually attracted to Stiles. I don’t think Malia’s good enough for him. And … I miss Stiles so much it hurts" Lydia said almost to herself as she stared unseeingly ahead.

Allison looked sideways at her friend as a little frown started to appear between her eyebrows.

"So what are you going to do now?" Allison asked gently.

Lydia looked up. They would be reaching Derek’s loft soon.

"Nothing," Lydia said, " I have the worst timing in the world."

Allison looked at Lydia worriedly, hoping this new revelation wouldn’t backfire on her.

"I think I will try to be a better friend to Stiles though," Lydia continued.

"If he could be there for me through Jackson, Aiden and everyone in between, then I think I can do the same for him,"

"So, you’re not giving up on him?" Allison asked confused but hopeful.

"I am Lydia Martin. When have I ever given up? But I’m not going to try and steal him from Malia. I’m not that kind of girl anymore, never have been. But God knows, he’s still going to need his friends. Us. Me. And I’m going to be there for him, however he needs me. And right now it’s as a friend. And I will find a way to lie to myself that that’s okay. What was that stupid secret plan of his that wasn’t so secret?"

Allison thought,”You mean his 10 year plan to make you go out with him?”

"Yes. That one! I’ll have my own 10 year plan" Lydia replied as she unbuckled her seat belt as Allison parked the car.

Allison laughed as she got out of the car.

"You’re _the_ Lydia Martin and this is Stiles we’re talking about. I give it 5 years, maybe even 2!”

The only sign that Lydia gave that she had heard what Allison had said was a smirk and a flip of her strawberry blonde hair.

Oh yes, Lydia Martin was back.


End file.
